Herida
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: RhodexMiranda, universo alterno en el que esta última es Noé.


**Herida**

Miranda trata de ordenar su mente, reparando sus recuerdos que están mezclados y fundidos entre sí. Ante ella, los botones y confites de colores brillantes, se mezclan. Los ha dejado caer, junto con el saco que estaba bordando. Las manos le tiemblan, el mundo también.

El Conde se ha ido, todavía acongojado. Ella no sabe cómo consolarle. Lleva poco tiempo entre ellos (Rhode decía que el amor de su familia daba entendimiento combinado con aceptación, como recompensa a la cantidad invertida según el calendario), pero siente enormes deseos de muerte, provocados por la ineptitud.

Fotografías colgadas en la pared de la Biblioteca contigua al cuarto en el que solía convivir con su esposa. En blanco y sepia, retratos de ambas, a lo largo de los últimos diez años. Así como experimenta ansia por cortarse el cuello y sangrar en la alfombra, Miranda es capaz de abrir los botones de nácar blanco en su vestido negro (toda la línea deshecha con trabajosa parsimonia de segundos), para luego abrirse de piernas y comenzar a acariciarse, rememorando cada contacto con su amada, evocado por esas viejas imágenes.

Porque ya no importan los dulces que se derriten, ni las chaquetas arruinadas, porque ya no los comerán juntas y a Miranda Lotte le da bastante igual que Ticky Mick no tenga un traje decente para ir a divertirse los sábados en la noche, si al fin y al cabo lo hacía por Rhode, para complacerle en la aceptación de su familia. Que se la zurza él mismo, si tanto le interesa, porque ahora baja un río por sus mejillas y el latido entre sus muslos es insoportable.

La primera fotografía es de ellas, en el pueblo natal de Miranda.  
Noches después de que comenzaran los sucesos y sólo quedara un extenso páramo vacío, en el lugar donde la encontró.

Abrió los ojos, todavía aturdida por el dolor en su frente: ante ella, una niña pequeña y menuda, como una gran muñeca, despeinada y desgarbada. Su piel era muy morena, sus cabellos demasiado oscuros y su sonrisa realmente pronunciada, como si estuviera a punto de jugarle una broma que le causaría gran placer. Entre sus dedos-que parecían garras de princesa bien cuidada-una bolsa de papel celofán con dulces de colores en su interior. Que brillaban haciendo muecas, como si estuvieran vivos y supieran qué fin tendrían. Algo en ellos la llenó de pena y al mismo tiempo, experimentó una suerte de alegría en saber que por primera vez en largo tiempo, era ella la que estaba en posición de hacer daño y no al revés.

-Entonces,¿ya te enteraste de que eres Noé?-La chica alargó la mano que sostenía la bolsa, dándole a entender que eran un ofrecimiento, en tanto el paraguas que colgaba de su hombro contrario, comenzaba a canturrear obscenidades. Miranda se hubiera desmayado, pero por algún motivo, un sentimiento de admiración en el terror, la mantuvo consciente.

En esa habitación, el sol da desde frente y quema su espalda. Recuerda el primer contacto con aquellas manos de uñas cortas, pintadas de rosado. Adentro. Lágrimas que empiezan a rodarle por la mejilla. Más adentro. El calor que exhala su cuerpo parece llegar hasta los dulces, porque han comenzado a derretirse o es acaso por el sol o están también tristes, porque ya nunca serán sus almas desposeídas, destrozadas por hermosos dientes afilados para la ocasión.

_Estaba sola aquí. Era la noche del 31 de Octubre y me había disfrazado como una bruja, a pesar de que tuve que coser con mis propias manos la prenda y no quedaba bien. Soy torpe y en las últimas horas, las pesadillas no me dejaban en paz. Luego se fueron a pedir dulces sin mí, aunque les rogué que no lo hicieran. Me dejaron sola y todo comenzó a doler…_

Está sólo ella y ese cuarto es de Rhode, el lugar en el que le dieran sitio desde el primer día. Un almohadón negro, lustroso, encima de la falda del largo vestido gris que copia al estilo de de la bruja llorona que una vez arribó allí. Son sólo meses más tarde, pero ha crecido diez centímetros, de golpe. La fotografía, anteriormente le daba ternura por sí misma, cuando no le avergonzaba y la escondía bajo la cama (y a la mañana siguiente de regresar Rhode, estaba de nuevo colgada, porque "A mí me gusta verte ahí, así que basta,son mis recuerdos, bruja boba, no los desprecies o comeré tu hígado con pan azucarado" y le perseguía con un tenedor y acababan haciendo el amor entre grititos que pedían auxilio en broma), pero ahora, al borde del orgasmo, le parece un chiste hiriente, viejo, que ha perdido su gracia y significación con el tiempo.


End file.
